Not So Boring New Year
by DettyisLove
Summary: Daniel and Betty escape a boring party and ring in the New Year together instead. One-shot


**Not So Boring New Year**

_Takes place after the last season in London._

_AN: Hi! this is a short New Year One-Shot! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you to everyone who has read my stories and encouraged me. I hope you all have a wonderful new year ahead of you filled with light, smiles and lots of positive moments! :D _

* * *

"Ohhh God, this party is so boring, Daniel. Why did you drag me along?" Betty whined as she lifted a glass of Champagne from the tray as a waiter passed by.

They had been at this New Year's Party for an hour now and it was so terribly boring. It was all just a bunch of rich, uptight, BORING people. Sure it was probably the most elaborately decorated New Year's Party that she had ever been to, but everyone was...boring! Simple as that!

"Because my mom dragged me along" Daniel said leaning against the iron banister.

He took a glance around seeing all the superficial people socializing and being 'happy' about ringing in the New Year together with people they probably wished they would never see again.

This party was a complete drag, and he couldn't agree with Betty more. He hated that his mom forced him to come. And he didn't even see her here. She had come with them, but vanished off somewhere about half an hour after they got there.

He looked back at Betty to see her about ready to take down another glass of Champagne. "Will you stop?" He said taking the glass from her hand as she was about to take a swig. "That was your third glass and you don't hold your alcohol well."

Betty pouted "You're no fun!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Charming" he teased.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Come on, Daan-_niel_" Daniel laughed every time she said his name that way. She wasn't much of the whining type, but she didn't even understand why they were there. "Can we just go?" she shook his arm.

"Betty...I want to. I really do, but let's see if we can find my mom" he said taking her hand and moving their way through people hoping to find his mom so they could just leave.

The only reason why he wasn't bored to DEATH was because Betty was with him. Not only did she look so pretty and cute in her semi-short black sequined dress and her sleek straight dark hair with the sparkly clip in her hair, but she was acting so silly the whole night making fun of people that were at the party. That was the ONLY reason why this party was fun.

"Daniel, Daniel..." Betty said giggling stopping him by grabbing his arm. Her arm was hooked through his and she pulled him close to her so she could whisper in his ear. "See that man and the girl over there..." she said pointing to a fairly young woman in a short red dress and blond hair and an older man standing close to her talking among a few people. Daniel glanced at Betty "Ya?"

She snickered "I heard that girl say that was her uncle who is always hitting on everyone." She giggled which made Daniel smile. She pulled him closer, her lips right next to his ear. "...I mean evvveryone..."

Daniel turned his face to look at her and smirked. He thought she was so cute when she was 'tipsy' and maybe a little drunk. "...so you bet-ter be care-ful" she added giggling.

Daniel laughed looking at her. She had this dazzling look in her eyes. He was so glad she decided to wear contacts tonight. She had such pretty eyes. And she was wearing just a hint of blush and some eyeliner. And her smile was so stunning.

"So are you saying you think he'll hit on me?" Daniel asked with his eyebrow raised.

Betty held his arm tighter pulling him closer, his arm held against her chest. Daniel felt butterflies every time she pulled him closer to her. He tried to pretend like she wasn't affecting him at all, but she just made his heart race and his body tingle, especially where her hands touched him.

He met her eyes and smiled; she smiled looking at his eyes and nodded. "Uh-huh" she giggled. Daniel laughed amused by her amusement.

"Why do you think that?" he asked moving just a bit closer. "Because you're...cute" she said blushing.

"Really?" he said with a smirk, feeling his stomach flip just a little.

"Mhm..." she seemed mesmerized by his eyes. "And sweet" she added pulling him closer by his tie. "Oh ya?" Daniel mumbled breathlessly getting lost in her eyes.

She nodded and said "and charming" she glanced at his lips. He felt his heart race with her lips getting closer to his. "And...And handsome" there was barely an inch between their faces. They seemed frozen that way unable to move. Betty could feel his cool breath against her cheek. "And..." she started, looking up at his shining blue eyes.

"And?" he repeated wanting her to continue getting completely lost in her. "...and..." she smiled "...and not boring" she said stepping back from him and smiling at him. Daniel took a gulp and looked at her in complete wonder. After a few seconds his dazed look turned into an amused smile.

He took her hand spinning her after him. She looked at him in surprise. "Where are we going?" she asked curiously. As they passed by a waiter, Daniel grabbed two Champagne glasses and a Champagne bottle and finally getting sight of his mother who was talking to some older stuck up lady, he assumed from the way his mother was looking at her like she wanted to strangle her, running up to her.

Daniel kissed her cheek quickly. "Hi mom, bye mom!" Daniel said in a blur as he and Betty whizzed by Claire. Claire looked at them in wonder.

"Daniel? Wh...Where are we going?" Betty asked trying to keep up with Daniel's pace. "We're leaving this boring party and having a party of our own" he said looking back at her with a smile.

She smiled bright and tightened her hold in his hand and started to run, with him trying to keep up now. Daniel laughed as they were now running out of the party. Betty had grabbed a New Year's top hat on the way out placing it on his head and started giggling hysterically. Daniel laughed at her giggling.

Claire watched them leave the party a smile coming to her face. She wished they could take her along. Maybe she could sneak away herself after this old bat stops babbling away about something she could care less about.

Betty giggled as she and Daniel were now running the streets of London in the cold misty air. As they got further away from the party they slowed in pace. Betty glanced up at him with a smirk. He looked at her curiously. She smiled and tipped his hat with a giggle.

"Like my hat, luv?" he said in a mock-British accent. Betty laughed. "Charming, darling. Charming" she said unable to hold her giggles. Daniel laughed pulling her to him and poking her in her sides. She giggled poking him back.

Daniel suddenly got an idea "Hey, I know the perfect place to see the fireworks!" Daniel said squeezing her hand in excitement.

Betty's eyes lit up "Okay! Let's go!" she said making him smile and they started on their run again. A short while later they were across from the London Eye, sitting in the grass in a park across from the bay.

Daniel handed her one of the glasses and opened the bottle. Betty watched him, how the lights from across the bay were reflecting in his eyes and how handsome he looked and just how sweet he was. Betty felt her heart race.

He looked so gorgeous tonight. Well, every night. The red silk shirt he was wearing made him look so charming, and the black coat and pants he hand on made him look even more sexy. She had tried her best to push away those feelings she'd been having since he came to London, but that was to no avail. It seemed those feelings were only getting stronger the more time they spent together.

As Daniel opened the bottle his eyes met hers and he smiled that charming smile that she grew to love.

"I thought I had enough of these" she asked quietly lifting the glass to him, a playful smirk at her lips. Daniel smiled. "Eh, what's one more" he said pouring the shimmering gold liquid in the clear crystal glass.

He poured some in his "I much rather spend the New Year with you than be in that room filled with all those boring, annoying people" he said holding his glass to her.

She smiled "Me too" she said clinging her glass against his. They both took a sip looking at each other's eyes. "Can you believe we've been here nearly an entire year?" Betty said in fascination as she thought back to the day she left New York. That was really a horrible day when she thought she may never speak to Daniel again.

When she saw him in front of her...in London, she couldn't explain what she felt. Her heart had practically run its own race course and her skin had butterflies nearly all the time. The first night they had dinner together, she knew things were going to be different for them. Nothing romantic ever developed between them, yet she could tell that there was this unyielding chemistry between them and she knew he felt it as well.

She wasn't sure why neither one of them took the first step into anything more than friendship. There were moments when she felt like Daniel wanted to take a step forward, but then nothing really happened. There were many times when she was so close to taking that step forward, but she would chicken out. It seemed as though they were participating in this long dance with each other and neither one was ready to stop it and try a different one altogether.

Daniel smiled and looked at her "I know. It's pretty insane. It's been a good year, though." He said looking across the waters and taking a quick glance at her. She smiled "It has. I'm glad you came here, Daniel"

He looked to her with a smile. "Me too. I couldn't imagine being anywhere that wasn't next to you" he said noticing he made her smile that smile that melted his heart. Her eyes seemed to be glistening and he noticed they were getting glossy.

"Thanks" she said softly and looked at the water taking a sip or two from her glass.

"Betty..." Daniel placed the glass down on the ground not caring if it spilled out. He took her empty hand and looked at it playing with her fingers. She looked at him curiously. He looked back up at her "That man could have hit on _you_, you know?" he said with a smirk.

Betty smiled. "Why the heck would he hit on _me_?" she said with a laugh. He pulled her closer to him. "Because...you're cute" he said as moved some hair behind her ear.

"hm?" she responded in surprise. "And...pretty." he pulled her closer so that there was only a foot of space between them. "And beautiful..." Betty found herself mindlessly moving closer to him. "...and...Sweet...and charming...and amazing..." he said pulling her closer and closer with each reason. They were now face to face, a few inches away from each other.

Betty's eyes never left his. She felt like she was being pulled into them like a magnet. She could get lost in his magical eyes forever. She glanced at his lips as he continued "...and my friend"

Betty smiled moving her hand up his arm. "And...Not boring" he said with a smirk. She smiled bigger feeling the tears well in her eyes.

"And...Because..." he took a deep breath and moved his hand up along her arm to her shoulder and then stopped at her cheek. "I love you, Betty" he said as his eyes met hers, his thumb brushing her cheek.

Betty's heart melted and tears spilled down her cheeks; she closed the distance between them meeting his lips for a kiss. His other hand came up; he now held her face in his hands pulling her closer to him.

Betty's hands gripped the collar of his jacket deepening the kiss that she had hoped for for so long. Her arms came around his neck pulling him closer to her. She felt her heart race and all those butterflies flutter inside her like they were finally being set free. She couldn't believe that she was finally kissing Daniel, her best friend; that friend who she knew moved across the ocean to be with her, the same Daniel who wrote that letter for her, the same Daniel that she spent day after day with for years who consumed her heart and soul, the same Daniel she really, really loved being with.

Daniel didn't want the kiss to end he deepened the kiss again holding her closer than they already were. He felt like he went to the moon and saw all the stars. He was actually kissing Betty. The same Betty he longed to kiss for so long. The same Betty who became the sun that starts his day, the same Betty whose smile makes him believe that anything is possible, the same Betty that he loves more than anything.

As they came apart, Daniel continued to hold her face in his hands, and Betty kept her hands around his neck. She opened her eyes and looked at his. She smiled like she never smiled before. "I love you, too, Daniel."

Daniel smiled brighter than she had ever seen. "Really?" he asked his heart flying like an air balloon.

"Mhm" she nodded kissing him again, the fireworks had gone off. Betty and Daniel moved apart to see the fireworks that splashed the sky and made the London Eye quite the spectacle for the night. The sparks flashed and painted the scene, reflecting in the water. "Wow" they both said in fascination. They watched for a minute, but then looked to each other smiling.

Daniel grinned and took the hat off him placing it on her head. "You know, you really look so sexy with that hat, darling" he said with a smirk. Betty giggled. "You don't say, luv." She giggled.

"Happy New Year, Betty" Daniel said bringing his hands to her face. Betty smiled. "Happy New Year, Daniel. I think it will be a not so boring year" she said with a giggle. He smiled "I agree. I love you"

She smiled pulling him closer to her. "I love you, too" she said and kissed him feeling happy that both of them finally took that step forward together.

* * *

AN: Fairly short, mostly silly. Hope you like it! :P and HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) Love you all! :D


End file.
